


Levi’s Hidden Account

by uhhhmxlla



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Greys Anatomy, Nico kim/levi schmitt - Fandom, Schmico - Fandom, levi schmitt - Fandom, nico kim - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Rope Bondage, Schmico, Smut, Teasing, greys anatomy - Freeform, nico kim/levi schmitt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhhmxlla/pseuds/uhhhmxlla
Summary: Nico and Levi are in a serious relationship & are overall pretty happy. Due to snooping through Levi’s phone, he comes to the realization Levi is a lot kinkier than he had once thought, but Nico wants to provide Levi with what he desires.





	1. Account: Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction i’ve ever written and I really hope it isn’t too bad. Please let me know if I should continue this as a long term series or keep it short. I would love to receive comments and feedback :) enjoy u nasty fucks

Nico slowly woke up from his slumber with the warm feeling of the sun hitting his back from the window. He opened his eyes to the best part of his whole day, waking up next to the love of his life. He stays laying on his side just admiring the still sleeping Levi in front of him. Still having ten minutes before he had to get up and start getting ready for work, he just admired the smaller, peacefully asleep boy in front of him with his bedhead quite prominent, but still adorable nonetheless.

Nico hadn’t had many serious relationships in the past, mainly just flings or half assed relationships that lasted maybe a month and just revolved around sex. Levi was the one to change his entire perspective on relationships and love, he made him believe in them more than he ever did before. Although Nico and Levi have only been officially dating for a year and a half, Nico was absolutely positive that Levi was his best friend, soul mate, and future husband all in one.

He eventually pulled himself out of bed, being careful not to wake Levi as he worked a late night shift and had the day off. After he showered, he made his way to the kitchen to quickly toast a bagel so he had something in his system before work to get him through the day easier. As soon he popped the two slices in the toaster, he heard a notification sound that he wasn’t quite familiar with.

Nico looked to the side to see Levi’s phone on the counter. Obviously the two had nothing to hide from each other ever, never feeling the need to go through the other’s phone, but they would never stand in the way of the other person doing it. Out of curiosity, Nico decided to look at which app Levi kept getting notifications from.

“Tumblr?” Nico whispered to himself, very curious to what this app was. He wasn’t as young and into social media as Levi was, but he was very curious to what these other accounts were “reblogging” from his account. Obviously Nico figures it’s a platform likely similar to Twitter or Instagram. Without thinking, he curiously swipes open Levi’s phone and types in his password. Rather than clicking on the notifications, he immediately goes to his profile to see what Levi had been hiding. After scrolling for a minute or so, Nico’s eyebrows raised, followed by his mouth opening slightly, which only turned into a devilish smirk.

Levi had a secret Tumblr account that revolved around reblogging things related to BDSM.

As Nico scrolled through he passed many gifs, photos, videos, and posts all revolved around being dominated. He saw all sorts of things like handcuffs, choking, ropes, hair pulling, spanking, rough sex, wax, submission, and so much more. It was very apparent Levi was a sub, which obviously didn’t really surprise him.

Why had Levi never brought up this interest to him before? Would he think that Nico would find him weird? So many questions were going through Nico’s mind, but he then he got taken out of his trance by realizing he had a bit of an issue growing in his pants.

He began thinking about how a part of him always had been interested in being extremely dominant, especially with Levi, but he never felt that Levi would be interested in the idea, seeing as he’s so sweet and innocent-like, so he just brushed the thought away long ago. Nico now realized that it just made more sense.

Their sex had already been really good lately, but now that Nico knew Levi had this extremely kinky, submissive side to him, he just thought of so many ways he could just take complete control over Levi, dominating him in ways he hadn’t before. Before Nico could get too carried away in his own thoughts, he heard the toaster pop the bagels out and he quickly put Levi’s phone back where it was. He slapped some cream cheese on each slice and got them both down within 5 minutes, followed by grabbing his things and heading to work.

As Nico got into his car, an amazing idea crossed his mind. He grabs his own phone, typing a quick text to Levi as a smirk creeped onto his face. He had a whole plan for what he was gonna do to Levi tonight and he could hardly wait just thinking about it.

-

Levi woke up around 1:30pm, slightly sad that rather than waking up to his shirtless, greek god of a boyfriend, it was just an empty bed with a slight indent from where Nico slept. Levi couldn’t find his phone on the nightstand beside his bed, so he made his way to the kitchen where he originally left it. He turned on his phone and saw he had no new notifications which was somewhat strange, as if somebody had already opened his phone. He opened his phone and immediately it opened on his own Tumblr account, but it had already been scrolled very, very far down. It took Levi a moment to realize what happened, and when he did, he almost dropped the phone to the floor.

Did Nico go through his account? Did he think his boyfriend was some sort of weird kinky freak? So many thoughts ran through Levi’s mind sending him into a slight panic, but also heavy embarrassment.

He immediately closed the app and went to send Nico a message trying to impulsively explain so he wouldn’t think he was a freak, but he noticed he had an unread message from Nico sent that morning, which made his heart sink slightly due to fear of what he might have said about the situation.

 —

_“I’m off at 6:00pm today. Don’t make any plans, we’re staying in tonight because I have a surprised planned for you. When I get home tonight I want to find you on the bed, in your underwear with lube ready on the nightstand. You’re going to need it.”_

_”Oh, and as one of your posts said, an appropriate answer in this situation would be “Yes, sir.”, but I’m sure you’re_ _already aware of that.”_

 —

Levi had to reread what Nico had sent to him so many times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He was so sure Nico would be weirded out, but clearly that wasn’t the case. He felt his cheeks turn red at the idea of Nico seeing some of the things on that account, but he felt his own dick twitch at what Nico had implied. He smirked to himself and typed in a reply.

 —

“ _Yes, sir.”_


	2. Yes, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico comes home from work and gives Levi the surprise he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A lot of you seemed to like the first chapter so i hope you like the second! sorry if it gets kind of sloppy near the end, It’s like 2:30am here and i have school tomorrow so i’m sorry that it’s not as good as it should be. However pls continue to comment and leave feedback!! i love reading your comments sm :)

Nico slumped into the front seat of his car and slammed it shut once he sat down. He had finally finished a long surgery, followed by finishing off a couple charts and taking a quick shower at the hospital before he returned home to Levi. He could barely focus properly throughout the whole day because all he could think about was what he was going to do to Levi. Sure, he was excited, but also quite nervous.

What if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing? What if he disappoints Levi? What if he accidentally goes too hard and hurts him more than he intended to? Thoughts were racing through Nico’s mind, debating if this was even a good idea. His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of his phone telling him he had a message, once he looked down he smiled to see the text was from his Levi.

—

_“Cleaned the bedroom and I’ll be completely ready for you on the bed by the time you get home. Excited to see what you have in mind for me._

_I mean, that is if you think you have what it takes to be a dom ;)”_

_—_

Suddenly, all those thoughts that once were going through Nico’s head were suddenly replaced with feeling challenged, excited, and even a little offended. He felt offended that little Levi would think that Nico doesn’t have what it takes to dominate him properly. All Nico can think about is proving him wrong once he gets home. He takes a moment before he types out his reply to Levi.

—

_”I find it funny that you think I don’t have what it takes to be a proper dom, if anything I find it rather insulting. I’m gonna have to pick up a few things before I come home. I think it’s best I use things other than my bare hands to prove you wrong. After tonight, I’m sure you’ll know never to undermine my intention or question my ability to dominate._

_Are we clear?”_

_—_

Nico smirked, satisfied with his response. With what he has in mind for Levi tonight, he thinks it should be in Levi’s best interest not to question his ability. He heard his phone ping once again.

—

_“Got it, I’m sorry.”_

_—_

Nico typed another message, not satisfied with Levi’s reply.

—

_”That’s not the response i’m looking for, Levi. You should be the one to know better than this.”_

—

He saw the 3 dots appear almost immediately, then followed by the response Nico was looking for.

_—_

_“Yes sir, we are clear.”_

_—_

Nico smirked at his response, Levi really was a natural, just needed to be reminded at times.

He typed in “Good boy, See you in 45 minutes.”, clicked send, and then put his phone in his pocket at began to drive in the direction of the mall.

Once Nico reached the mall, he headed for one store and one store only. Spencer’s.

Spencer’s was known as that one weird store with a bunch of different types of stuff which all weren’t meant for children for sure. Once he entered the store, he immediately headed for the back of the store where all of the sexual, kinky, type things were. Nico was still new to all of this so he didn’t know exactly what to really call this type of stuff. He stared in awe at the array of things hung up in the wall from things like overly lacy panties, to handcuffs, vibrators, butt plugs, whips, and many other things. Nico stood for a while deciding which ones would be best to use on Levi, and how he would use them.

After 10 minutes, Nico finally decided on a dark red blindfold, a pair of fluffy red handcuffs made for both wrists and ankles which could be attached to restraints which could be attached to the bed, a pack of 10 long red silk ties, a small whip with short leather tassels, and a black ball gag. 

Nico has a thing for red stuff. 

Nico didn’t think they would use everything tonight, but he knew this wouldn’t be the last time they did something like this, so he wanted to surprise him more and more each time.

Once nico was satisfied with what was in his cart, he made his way to the cash register and made his purchase. Even though the cashier clearly gave Nico an odd look, he gave her only a cold, hardened look which clearly made her blush and quickly look away and bag his things. As he walked out of the store, Nico smirked, knowing that he was already a great intimidating dom to people he didn’t even know. Nico walked out of the store proud and unashamed of his purchase, knowing it was about to bring him and his little Levi such a good night.

 

-

 

Levi paced around his bedroom waiting for Nico to come home. The word Excited didn’t even cut it to explain how he felt, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t extremely nervous. This had been his fantasy for so long, but he had never experienced any sort of kinky bondage type sex. Hell, Nico was his first gay kiss, there wasn’t much experience at all before that anyway. However he did want to be good for Nico, but an evil part of him deep down wanted to piss him off and see what Nico could do to him, imagining if he could put Levi in his place. Just the thought of this had Levi already hard. It was 6:30 so he had approximately 15 minutes before Nico got home, so he wondered if he had enough time to shower because he wanted to make sure he was perfect for Nico when he got home. He decided to take a quick shower and just cross his fingers that he would be done before Nico got home.

 

-

 

Nico checked the time before he put his keys into the door of his and Levi’s house. His phone read 6:35 & he realized he was ten minutes earlier than he had thought he would be, but he still expected Levi to be ready on the bed for him nonetheless. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, trying to be as quiet as possible, wanting to surprise his boyfriend.

As he approached the bedroom he saw the door was open, and as he got closer he saw there was no Levi on the bed. Right before he was about to say some things under his breath, he heard that the shower was currently running and the noise of water was accompanied by Levi’s soft singing. Nico smiled to himself, he loved listening to Levi sing in the shower, but right now his dick was hard and he wanted Levi in that bed now. He decided he’d play a little game on Levi as he waits for him to get out of the shower, he did say he would give him a surprise when he gets home.

 

-

 

Levi turns off the shower and begins to dry himself off and puts a towel around his waist. He grabs his phone to see how much time he has left before Nico gets home and he sees that it’s 6:41.

“Shit” Levi mutters under his breath, he only had 4 minutes before Nico gets home, unless he’s already home. Oh god.

“Nico?” Levi calls out, checking if his boyfriend is home.

No response.

Levi let’s out a sigh of relief knowing that he still had some time. he quickly dried his hair off with a blow drier & even added a little bit of product, wanting to look good for his man. He puts on his black Calvin Klein boxers (seeing as though his instructions were to only wear those), puts his towel in the hamper and walks in the direction of their bedroom.

Levi opens the door only to be faced with the bare, muscular chest of nobody other than Nico. Levi’s heart immediately sinks into his gut, knowing he fucked up as he met eyes with the stone cold eyes of his beautiful, boyfriend. Levi opened his mouth to talk, but no words could seem to come out. Nico walked closer to the smaller boy only in his boxers, never breaking eye contact.

“You know,” Nico said in a low, husky tone as he aggressively pulled Levi’s hips against his own as walked back into the room, pulling Levi with him, never once breaking eye contact.

Their faces were so close that their noses were just about touching. Without even saying anything, Levi had already handed all control to Nico just by looking at him with those big doey eyes of his.

Nico turned them around and gripped onto the back of Levi’s thighs so quick, pulling Levi up and putting his legs around Nico, holding him up all in one swift movement, all without breaking eye contact, Nico continued his sentence.

“I find it hilarious how you question my abilities-“ he cuts himself off by throwing Levi onto the bed in front of him, hovering over him, watching the small boy in only his underwear look so vulnerable. Nico bends over, still between Levi’s legs and holds himself up with one arm, with his other arm on Levi’s chest, pushing him down further into the bed. Nico gets real close once again and continues. 

“Yet, I give you one fucking job for when i get home, and you couldn’t even follow that?” Levi opens his mouth to reply but Nico cuts him off.

“And don’t give me the excuse that you just wanted to take a quick shower, you had plenty of time to do that before I got here. You wanted to be a little brat and disobey because you want to be punished, is that correct?”

Levi’s eyes are wide from shock, this isn’t the Nico he knows, these eyes are completely dark and full of lust and anger, but Levi’s dick was only getting harder due to the tone Nico was using.

“I-I mean, maybe-“ Levi finally spit out

Nico tangled his hands in the lower back of Levi’s still somewhat damp curls, pulling his head up higher, and then pulling his hair back exposing Levi’s neck.

“No, not maybe. Yes or no, Levi?” Nico growled in a hushed tone in Levi’s ear.

“Y-yes.”

In one swift movement, Nico backed up,let go of Levi’s hair and flipped him to he was on his stomach and pulled him towards himself so that his lower half was off the bed, but his stomach was still flat on the bed. Nico then again grabbed the back of Levi’s hair and pulled hard, putting his mouth beside Levi’s ear, biting it. Followed by a large smack onto Levi’s ass onto his boxers, earning a loud gasp and whimper from the small boy being held against the bed.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear. Yes what?” Nico asked in an assertive tone, raising his voice.

“Yes, sir!” Levi quickly exclaimed, almost moaning. 

“Good boy.” Nico said in a satisfied tone, followed by a smirk, letting go of Levi quickly as his face dropped onto the bed.

“Turn around and face me” Nico demanded, standing up straight once again.

Levi didn’t hesitate to do so, now knowing that dom nico was nothing to fuck around with. He turned around to see Nico slowly undoing his belt, followed by his jeans coming off as well. Levi could feel his dick quite literally throbbing with desire at this point, and seeing Nico like this was only turning him on more.

Nico smirked at the sight of Levi biting his lip, clearly admiring what was in front of him. 

“You like what you see?” Nico asked, somewhat cocky.

Levi replies with a shakey nod “Y-yeah-“ but immediately cuts himself off when he sees Nico’s look immediately change as his eyebrow raises as he looks down at Levi. 

Levi quickly corrects himself “I mean, yes sir.” 

Nico nods in satisfaction, knowing he has Levi wrapped right around his finger.

“Good boy.” Nico assures.

“Now, since this is our first time doing anything like this I’m not gonna punish youfor not following my rules, so look at this as a warning.” Nico says in his assertive tone Levi could definitely get used to.

“Yes, sir” Levi nods in response.

Nico’s face softens for a moment and he bends down to face Levi to set some boundaries before they get started.

“In all seriousness though Levi I want you to know I’m doing this for not only my pleasure, but yours too. If you ever feel like you’re not comfortable doing something or it’s too much or i’m hurting you or whatever, please tell me to stop and I will immediately. No questions asked, if you want to stop I won’t hesitate to. As long as you’re comfortable, I’m happy. I just want to make sure you’re okay because you know I love you so much and I’d never do anything to actually hurt you too much-“ Nico rambles in his now regular, sweet tone when he’s then cut off by Levi grabbing him by the face and kissing him hard.

“Nico, I know you’d never hurt me unless i wanted you to. I understand the circumstances, I understand what a dom/sub relationship is. Trust me, I want this. I want you.” Levi smiles, still holding Nico’s face. “-and to be fair, you’re a really great dom, and a fucking sexy one too. So please continue with what you intended on doing, sir.” Levi purred into Nico’s ear as he ran his hand up his abs and chest, earning a low groan from Nico.

Before Levi knew it, he was being thrown up onto the bed once again on his back.

“Lay there and don’t move.” Nico demanded in his now once again, dark & low voice which only made Levi’s dick twitch.

“Yes sir.” Levi swallowed.

Nico reached into the bag of the things he picked up from earlier and picked up one pair of the black cuffs with dark red fluffy stuff around the cuffs. He decided they would start off slow and easy today. He got onto the bed and hovered over the small beautiful boy. Nico took Levi’s wrist and pinned them to the headboard above his head.

“Keep them right where I put them.” Nico demanded as Levi nodded. 

Nico reached for the cuffs and locked one of Levi’s wrist in one of the cuffs, making sure it’s not too tight, but tight enough so he can’t escape them. Nico then pulls the the other cuff around one of the many gaps in their bed frame, each separated by long pieces of wood. He then pulls the other cuff around one of the pieces of wood and bringing it to the other side, then cuffing Levi’s other wrist, trapping him in place. Nico lowers himself to look in amazement at the sight in front of him. His innocent (or so he thought) Levi, bound to their bed at his complete disposal, with these big hazel eyes filled with lust, bright pink lips slightly open, and a head of messy curls. unable to resist what is about to happen to him & allowing Nico to have full control over him. The sight and thoughts made Nico’s dick grow harder and harder. Nico ripped off his own boxers in one swift movement, his hard dick slapping against his stomach. Earning a small grunt from Levi, enjoying what’s in front of him.

Nico couldn’t hold out anymore, he hovers his body across Levi and pulls him into a heated, sloppy kiss filled with lust and want. Without waiting, he immediately slips in his tongue and swirls it around in Levi’s mouth, wanting to taste every part of him. This earned a moan from Levi, followed by the sound of the cuffs moving, clearly from Levi wanting to touch Nico but being unable to. This made Nico smirk against Levi’s mouth, he brings his hand down to the side of Levi’s ass, giving it a hard smack, earning a loud gasp from Levi. Nico slowly kissed his way from Levi’s jaw, to down to his neck, leaving a few hard bites here and there, then kissing up to his ear. Before he whispers into Levi’s ear, the sound of another smack fills the room followed by another loud gasp, which turns into a moan from Levi.

Nico leaves his hand exactly where it is and grabs Levi’s ass hard, getting closer to Levis ear as he pushes his hard member against Levi’s clearly hard dick through his boxers. “All you wanna do is run your hands all over me, yeah? All you want is to grab me and beg for more with your hands, but now you’re gonna have to beg with your voice, baby. Are you gonna be a good boy and beg or no?” Nico purred into Levi’s ear, grinding harder against Levi, earning a loud moan from the boy under him who’s practically melted. Nico waits for about 10 seconds for a reply before he lays another hard smack onto Levi’s ass, earning a loud gasp once again.

“When I ask a question, you answer. Are we fucking clear?” Nico questions in a louder, more demanding tone as he pulls back to look Levi in the eye.

“Yes, sir.” Levi whimpers quietly, clearly frustrated.

Nico quickly lowers himself to rip off Levi’s boxers, watching his throbbing hard cock spring up. Nico quickly positions himself where he just was 5 seconds ago. Looking Levi in the eyes ones again he lays another hard smack onto Levi’s now bare ass, making the smaller boy let out a small scream as his body tenses underneath Nico’s. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes, sir! Please just touch me, I want you to touch me and make me feel good, please, baby I need you to touch me.” Levi begs as he looks at Nico with big, desperate eyes. 

Without another word, Nico lowers himself and starts kissing all over Levi’s body, biting and sucking harder as he gets lower, leaving a few hickies here and there, marking Levi as his. The room is filled with Levi’s moans and whimpers growing louder as Nico gets lower. Nico eventually reaches Levi’s hips, biting and licking closer and closer to his throbbing dick. Levi begins to thrust his hips up desperately in hopes Nico will at least just give him the pleasure of being touched. Nico pushes his hips down into the bed with force, not allowing them to move earning a loud whimper from Levi.

“You’re going to have to beg for what you want baby, but you’re gonna have to be patient. The more persistent you get, the more teasing you get, got it?” Nico said, looking up at Levi who just looks destroyed from under him when Nico has barely even touched him.

“Yes, sir.” Levi obeyed quickly, learning what would happen if he didn’t listen.

“Good boy.” Nico purred.

Nico then spread Levi’s legs slowly and started kissing, licking, sucking, and even biting down Levi’s thighs, earning louder moans and gasps when Nico would bite a more sensitive and tender spot. Nico knew when he found a sensitive spot due to Levi’s obvious squirming and louder noises, and each time he would just bite and suck onto that spot harder and harder until dark purple spots were left.

“Tell me what you want, Levi.” Nico demanded, not taking his eyes off the art he’s created on his boyfriend’s inner thighs.

“Please Nico, just fuck me. I want you to touch me all over and fuck me senseless. I want you to use me as your fuck toy. Please just fuck me, I’ll be a good boy, I just need you inside me please.” Levi moaned and begged, clearly desperate to be pleasured. Nico felt his dick get even harder, which frankly he didn’t even know was possible at this point. As much as he loved teasing Levi and seeing him so destroyed, he just wanted to mercilessly fuck the shit out of his Levi.

Without a word, Nico reached over for the lube and spread a little too much onto his fingers and without any warning, slipped one into Levi. Levi let out a loud groan at the surprise and after a moment of pain, he just craved more of Nico inside of him.

“Please Nico-“ Levi started, but before he could finish Nico immediately stuck a second finger coated in lube inside of Levi, earning an even louder, almost scream from Levi.

Nico let his fingers sit there for a moment as Levi’s body adjusted, so Nico took this as an opportunity to look at the absolutely spent man bound to the bed, begging for more. Nico felt a sense of pride knowing that he’s the one making Levi feel this way. He then felt Levi making an attempt to ride his fingers, but this only earned Levi another loud smack on the ass.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could pleasure yourself on my fingers now did I? You’re tied up so I can be the one to pleasure you, but you clearly just can’t wait for a moment. Isn’t that right you little slut?” Nico snapped in a harsh tone, curling his fingers inside of Levi who only continued to whimper and moan. 

“I-I’m sorry sir, I just want you so badly, please please just fuck me, I want you so bad” Levi moaned, clearly losing all sense of dignity and just begging to be used. Nico smirked at this and began moving his fingers, but very quickly picking up the pace until he was basically finger fucking Levi until he was a moaning mess. To stop Levi from squirming, he had his other free hand on his hip, pushing him into the bed, making him unable to resist Nico’s long fingers fucking him without any hesitation.

“Is this what you wanted baby? Is daddy making you feel good? Do you want me to fuck the shit out of you like you deserve? hmm?” Nico asked in a condescending tone as he picked up the pace with his fingers, looking at Levi looking absolutely blissed out and unable to focus on anything other than the pleasure, only being able to nod and moan. Nico hummed and took his fingers out on Levi, wiping his hands on the sheets. This earned a groan from Levi, who quickly shut up once he saw Nico’s questioning look, basically asking “You really think complaining right now is a good idea?” without exactly saying it. That simple look shut Levi right up.

Nico poured a coat of lube onto his dick and put some around Levi’s hole just to be safe. He leaned over Levi to make sure they were face to face, Nico rested his forehead against Levi’s, never breaking eye contact once. Nico positioned his member against Levi’s hole, but before he entered the small boy, he wrapped his hand around Levi’s throat, gripping the sides a bit harder. This only earned a smirk from Levi, who then bit his lip. Nico gave Levi one smirk before slamming into him all at once. Levi’s face went from horny anticipation to closing his eyes and his mouth hanging open, followed by a loud, long moan. Nico waited for a moment for Levi’s body to adjust to the suddenness, but slowly began picking up the pace.

Before Levi knew it, Nico slipped one arm under Levi’s lower back to hold him up higher as his other hand was around Levi’s throat and he was fucking him mercilessly. The room was filled with Levi’s loud, nonstop moans, accompanied by the loud, very quick paced slapping of skin due to Nico absolutely destroying Levi. At the pace Nico was going, Levi knew he wasn’t gonna be able to walk properly tomorrow but he didn’t even care. All he could think about was how fucking hot his boyfriend was and chasing his high.

“Look at me while I fuck you.” Nico demanded through his own moans as his nose was pressed against Levi’s with his hand wrapped around his throat. Levi struggled to open his eyes, but somehow managed even though all he wanted to do was roll them into the back of his head and ride this bliss into nirvana. 

“Is this what you wanted baby? You wanted me to fuck the shit out of you until you cum? You wanna be used like the little whore you are?” Nico asked in a low voice between thrusts, tightening his grip on Levi’s throat not breaking eye contact.

“Oh god, fuck, yes please. Yes this- Oh fuck, yes this is what I wanted, t-thank you so much sir” Levi managed to spit out in between moans. Nico bit his lip at the sight of the spent Levi beneath him and pulled him in for a rough, messy wet kiss as he picked up his pace, slapping Levi’s already red ass earning a squeak from him into the kiss.

As another 7 minutes pass Levi’s moans get louder and faster and he manages to spit out “Baby I’m gonna cum soon.” 

Nico slows down his pace slightly earning a dissatisfied groan from Levi.

“You don’t cum without permission, you hear me? You beg to cum.” Nico states harshly as he slows his pace, but fucks into Levi with slower, but harder and shorter thrusts causing Levi to see stars.

At this point Levi didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, he needed to cum and he didn’t want to know what would happen if he came without permission. 

“Nico please please let me cum, I’m begging you. Please baby I need to cum so badly, you’re making me feel so fucking good, I’ll be a good boy and I’ll never go against your rules again, please just let me cum.” Levi basically begged as if his life depended on it, his wrists struggling within the cuffs because all he wanted to do was touch Nico but the fact that he couldn’t just made him want to do it more, which only turned him on more in some weird way. Levi could feel the buildup in his lower belly growing soon and if he didn’t get Nico’s okay soon he was gonna be a bigger mess than he already is. 

Nico himself felt the familiar warm buildup in his lower abdomen grow just hearing Levi beg for his permission, he decided that Levi’s had enough and he’s been good and deserved release. Nico took his hand off of Levi’s throat and brought it to Levi’s dick and began to pump it as he thrusted rougher and faster into Levi once again, causing Levi to let out the most unholy noises he’s ever heard him make. Nico bit his lip at the sight, but composed himself for a moment before he spoke.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Once the words slipped off Nico’s tongue, Levi let out one long final moan and came a load onto his & Nico’s stomachs, followed by Nico’s thrusts becoming more uneven and longer, Nico began to feel the intense build up before he gave one last strong thrust and came into Levi.

After a moment of the two catching their breaths, Nico slid out of Levi and fell onto the bed beside him, quickly grabbing the key to free Levi’s hands.

The two laid together, breathing heavily for a few minutes until they looked at each other. Levi began to take in what just happened and turned beet red, unable to believe that Nico really just did that. The two boys looked at each other and as Levi let out a small laugh, they both began to giggle, which then turned into them full on laughing at what they had just done. It was so out of character for the two but it had felt so, so right. As they both came down from laughing, Nico looked at Levi with so much love and appreciation for the small man laying in front of him. Nico grabbed his face and gave him a long, sweet, loving kiss. As they pulled away they both just laid on the pillows, facing each other.

“You know I love you a lot, right?” Levi asked, when clearly the look on his face said it all.

“I sure do.” Nico smiled back. “I hope you know that I love the shit out of you too.”

“I sure do.” Levi laughed, pulling Nico in for a quick kiss as he laid onto his chest for a few minutes, just completely at peace. 

After a while of just laying together, things began to get sticky and uncomfortable. Nico nudged the cute little sleepy Levi who looked up at him.

“Hm?” hummed Levi, still blissed out.

“Wanna go take a shower and then let me make you dinner? as great as that was, I’m pretty hungry now.” Nico laughed as he got up to walk in the direction of the bathroom.

“Yes, sir.” Levi replied cheekily, causing Nico to stop in his tracks, turn around and give Levi a quick smirk.

“Well, lets get going then.” Nico replied in his once again, husky low tone.


End file.
